Claire Mitchel
Claire Mitchel is the second Yellow Ninjathunder Power Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Thunder, Time Ranger 4 - Yellow in Power Rangers Time, and the original Yellow Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. Character History Claire when she was introduced—had several roles in the legacy of the Power Rangers. She replaced Carmen Rodriguez as the Yellow Ninja Thunder Power Ranger. As time went on, she would assume the identities of both the Yellow Time Ranger and the Yellow Turbo Ranger, before passing her torch to Anna Thomas. Season 3 Much like Susie, Claire had the misfortune of being selected by Vita to do her evil bidding. She also had to endure being a cat, which Jake and Carmen had named P.C. (short for "Park Cat", because they thought she was a stray wanderer when they found her in Riverside Park) At one time, she had transformed into a cat monster, but that form was eliminated by Ninjor and the Ninja Megafalconzord in the end and was never seen or heard of again afterwards. As time went on, Claire would transform back and forth between her "P.C." form and her human form at different times, and was very effective on bringing destruction upon the Rangers. Using her charming personality, Claire lured Susie out of Lacie's Juice Bar to take a look at her car. Once Susie had looked at her car, Claire offered to repay him by letting Susie drive the car. An offer Susie couldn't refuse. This was all simply a lure to kidnap Susie, but the Rangers eventually rescued her from Morticia's Dark Dimension. While Claire was in her human form, she managed to charm the other Rangers, who thought they had made a new friend instead of a new villain. During this time, Claire stole Carmen's power coin, which enabled her to sneak into the Falconzord's cockpit without being detected, knock Susie out, and steal the Falconzord, whose technology would enable Morticia to activate his own Zords—the Shogunzords. Without her Power Coin, Carmen began to weaken, and while in this weakened state, she tried to protect Claire from a Tenga attack, never suspecting it was a ploy to capture her. Secretly watching Carmen battle the Tengas, Claire began to feel some sympathy for the Pink Ranger. While Carmen was captured and being drained of her power, Claire went to see her, and once again, felt pangs of regret and wished that things could be different. Although still under Vita's evil spell, the real Claire tried to break free, as it wasn't in her nature to be evil. At one point, while Vita was telling Claire what an evil girl she was, Claire broke the spell. She started to protest to Vita that she wasn't evil, she was good, but Vita simply turned her back to evil. But this time the spell would not last long and Claire (after remembering the time she tried to qualify for the PanGlobal Games, but knocked herself out during the diving meet) broke free for good when she realized that Carmen was too weak and exhausted to focus on practicing her gymnastics, because she had absorbed power from the Morphing Grid to become the Yellow Ranger and gone through two grueling battles with Morticia's army. Wanting deeply to repair the damage she had done, Claire tried to help the Rangers as best as she could. When the Rangers got a threatening note from Vita and Morticia demanding them to return Claire in exchange for Ninjor, Claire had decided that the Rangers had no choice. Ultimately, the Rangers' plan to protect Claire failed, and she was captured and taken back to Morticia's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Claire charmed information regarding Carmen's Power Coin out of Vito, and when he fell asleep, she stole the key to her cell and retrieved the coin. She was confronted by Vita until Gamma locked on to the Coin's energy signature and teleported the coin and Claire to the Command Center. When Claire arrived, she gave the Power Coin back to Carmen. During this time, Carmen had just gone through a traumatic experience, and after she was discharged from the hospital, she chose not to continue her PanGlobal Games training, until Claire told her about her own traumatic experience at the Australia PanGlobal Games High Diving Meet. Since she had hit her head on the board during her demo, she had lost the qualification tryouts, and lived in fear of the high diving board. And to convince Carmen that fear shouldn't rule her life, Claire conquered her fear of the high diving board and executed a perfect swan dive. In the end, Carmen had decided to leave the team to follow her dream and passed her Power Coin on to Claire, who became the new Yellow Power Ranger '''and '''Yellow Ninja Ranger. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers After time was reversed, Claire and the other rangers were turned into children, and the Ninja Thunder Power Coins were destroyed, Claire's Chrono Quest took her to Australia, presumably the future, where she was tested for goodness of heart by Agatha, whom young Claire initially mistakes for her older self. Claire obtained her crystal by helping out an old lady in distress (Agatha in disguise) and being rewarded with the Pink Zeo sub-crystal. ''Power Rangers Time Force'' Claire became Time Force Ranger 4, and piloted the Chronozord I and Super Zeozord I. Claire and her team was very friendly in welcoming new Ranger Hunter Dean to the team; her friend, Trey helped Hunter register for school and invited the newcomer to live with her family throughout Time Force.[[|9]][[|10]] Claire was shown as proficient in several areas throughout Time Force, including babysitting a friend's child along with Hunter and sixteen-year-old, Susie,[[|11]] training the Angel Grove Police Force's dog Smokey[[|12]] and surfing.[[|13]] Her main hobby, however, revealed to be ballet dancing, as she took part in recitals and taught dance classes.[[|14]][[|15]] Later on in the series, she developed a romantic interest in Hunter. But he developed a crush on her and Susie simutaniously. He had feelings for Claire and was starting to like Susie's intelligence and friendly personality. He even took Susie to the Hawaii party when she was sadden by Drew Hale's departure. But he later told Susie he likes Claire. Susie was later captured by Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire, and brainwashed into attempting to destroy her best friends, believing them to be the threat to the world. The Rangers were successful in restoring Susie's memories after demorphing to show him the faces of his true friends; this was Claire's idea, and she was the first one to demorph in front of Susie, eventually embracing her in a hug as she attempted to strike her. Prince Gasket's wife, Archerina, also exhibited great dislike for Claire, that led to a rivalry between the two. At one point, Gasket and Archerina arranged for the other Rangers to be captured in a secluded room of a mansion during a mock murder mystery so that Archerina could challenge her rival. Claire accepted to free the others, but was outnumbered until Auric the Conqueror offered his assistance. ''Power Rangers Turbo'' After graduating at the top of her class, Claire became a student teacher at Riverside High and a swim coach for the girls' swim team where the series introduced a bubbly swimmer, Anna Thomas. In Turbo, she becomes stronger and more capable than she was initially shown to be in the previous two series. After being insulted over her weight at a dance recital, Claire develops something of an eating disorder, and Numbor uses her poor self-esteem (and his own number-altering powers) to make her light as a feather. Susie, who was battling a bad cold at the time helped Claire realize that her inner strength is more important, the spell is broken, and she defeats Numbor on her own by giving him several hard beatings, proving that she had truly grown and strengthened in her role as a Ranger. She even initiated the Turbo Megazord Spinout that destroyed him. Trey recorded Claire's recital on video for Susie to see when she was sent on bed rest. As she tried out in an audition to be accepted into the Royal Dance Academy in London, one of the best dance schools in the world, she met Lt. Powell's stuck-up niece Jenny, who was also a dancer, and auditioned for the spot. The two danced gracefully, but in the end it was Claire who was accepted. Her victory was due to the judges not liking Jenny's attitude, and Claire advised Jenny to control her emotions and adjust her attitude. Claire was congratulated by the other Rangers, but could not help but feel a little guilty, as Hunter had passed an opportunity at a singing career to continue with his Ranger duties. Hunter said that singing was something that he could pick up any time, whereas Claire's acceptance into the Dance Academy was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Hunter and Claire shared their first and only kiss on screen, when he revealed that he was going to college in Sunny Hills. Claire later passed her powers on to Anna Thomas. Claire had selected Anna to become the new Yellow Ranger, due to her sense of loyalty and trustworthiness. Though her tenure as a Power Ranger wasn't as long as that of Carmen, she has been through the most number of Ranger Forms (Yellow Thunderstorm Power Ranger, Yellow Ninja Thunder Ranger, Yellow Time Force Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger) of any other female Ranger in Power Rangers' history. Character Development Claire had quite a different personality from that of her predecessor Carmen Rodriguez. Claire was generally an introverted, calm young woman whereas Carmen was far more upbeat, jubilant and outgoing. Claire was rather soft spoken, and rarely openly displayed her emotions as Claire had. However, she has a background in ballet. Though she would later prove herself to be a capable member of the team, her ability to fight just as well as the other, more experienced members of the Power Rangers, was never explained, and she was rarely seen fighting unmorphed until Power Rangers Turbo. Claire worked extremely well with animals; with Jake's help, she taught her aunt's chimp, Kelly, sign language and trained a dog, Smokey, to help the Junior Police Force. She also proved to be musically talented by helping Jake write the winning entry in Riverside High School's competition to write a school theme song.